


裝可愛，你會嗎？

by KIKIBLUE



Series: newtina [13]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIKIBLUE/pseuds/KIKIBLUE





	裝可愛，你會嗎？

波本蒂娜·金坦人生中最不能忍受的就是別人的挑釁。她可是獨立堅強女性、一位傲羅，沒有什麼可以難倒的，但，她現在卻開始後悔自己接受了這個戰帖，她有點坐立不安，輕按額頭上的汗珠，輕聲嘆息。

 

事件要從幾小時前開始的，天氣是萬里無雲難得的好天氣，蜻蜓以幾萬次拍動的方式，飛翔在湖邊停留水面上。街道各式小攤人潮來回如魚群穿梭，人聲鼎沸的買賣。在公園裡人們一圈一圈地坐地野餐，享受假期來臨家庭團聚快樂幸福時刻。所有事物都是熱鬧都是美好的。

 

她們決定要在奎妮與雅各布的溫馨公寓裡聚餐，擺脫好天氣帶來的熱浪，為彼此工作上的繁忙，而無法經常一起吃飯、好好聊天來個大大補償。

 

*

 

當奎妮宣布完各自的工作項目時，男士們以雅各布為首下到店面區域，為麵包店做最後的收拾後，男士們脫下外套捲起袖子，親自參與製作的甜點蛋糕。

 

“雅各布，這是不是太多了？”當紐特抬起沾滿麵粉的臉龐時，疑惑皺眉。

 

“嘿！夥伴，我們不是要製作一個20人份的結婚蛋糕！”

 

“或許，我的小弟弟，是這麼想的。”忒修斯露出他潔白無瑕的笑容，打趣地看著紐特。

 

“閉嘴，忒修斯！剛才是你量的份量。”紐特咬牙回擊他。

 

忒修斯聳肩無辜地轉動他手中蘋果，不太俐落地用刀去除果皮。而紐特正瞇眼看著他，無視於他的無辜。

 

“嘿嘿嘿！夥計們，不然，我們就做一個結婚蛋糕吧！提前為忒修斯的婚禮做一次準備。”雅各布揚起了笑容，眼神來回穿梭他們兄弟倆。

 

忒修斯抬起眉，開心的朝雅各布肩上拍打，他朝紐特丟擲蘋果皮，得意忘形的嘟起嘴臉上佈滿開心。紐特從他頭頂上拿下果皮，翻起了白眼，朝忒修斯臉上灑一把麵粉。

 

兄弟間互打模式被打開了，當然，慘遭殃及得是夾在中間的雅各布。

 

當樓下玩起麵粉遊戲時，樓上的女士們也開啟了[玩手段，讓男士為你著迷]的話題。

 

*

 

“你知道，適時的裝可愛，在婚姻生活中是加分的。”莉塔翻動平底鍋的食材，微笑敘述著。

 

“或者，也是一種情調。”奎妮在旁邊咯咯笑回應著。

 

蒂娜沒有發表聲明，低頭揮手魔杖忙碌餐桌上盤子的擺設。兩道灼熱的注視感，讓她抬頭疑惑著。

 

“或許……戈坦小姐，有沒有……嘗試過？”莉塔微微擺動她的眉毛，嘴角微笑看著蒂娜。

 

“蒂尼……她……不擅長這事。”奎妮加入遲疑的聲調。

 

蒂娜輕聲嘆息，她迎接她們倆上下的打量。她知道，她們倆喜歡捉弄她跟紐特，喜歡看她臉紅不安，那是她們倆的樂趣。

 

“噢噢噢！你們！都被忒修斯帶壞了。”她甩動她的食指，評論回擊。

 

“那麼，你會做？”莉塔惡作劇的進一步用語言推她入坑。

 

“什麼？”她疑惑道。

 

“一個禮拜的巧克力可頌。”奎妮用食物當賭金，誘惑她。

 

“一個禮拜的咖啡。”莉塔提出她的。

 

蒂娜看著眼前興致勃勃的兩人，思考著。有她喜歡的巧克力跟咖啡，那麼，為什麼不呢？

 

“賭什麼？”

 

“裝可愛，你會不會？”她們倆異口同聲的說。

 

*

 

現在她的處境就是如此。看著眼前的奎妮與莉塔，她開始在內心大喊，憐憫！路易斯！

 

“雅各布，這真是甜心。”當雅各布說完今天麵包店裡，一位老夫妻對他的麵包評價給予滿分時刻，奎妮用雙手捧著下顎給予他一個高亢聲調、甜美的笑容。

 

“噢！親愛的，你才是最棒的甜心。”雅各布輕撫她柔軟的金髮，笑容滿面。

 

奎妮偷偷給蒂娜一個眼神，包含一個神秘的笑容。當然，蒂娜接收到了她的妹妹眼神的壓力。拜託，又不是所有人都像她一樣有一張美麗甜美像洋娃娃的臉蛋。

 

蒂娜低頭悶悶不樂地切割眼前的雞肉，沾滿了蛋黃醬塞進嘴裡攪動。紐特抬頭從髮縫中觀察留意她。

 

“這是公然在調情。”忒修斯揚起下巴宣揚著。

 

“噢！我們戰爭英雄覺得這是在……調情？”莉塔拿起手中酒杯壓住嘴巴，黑色眼珠從下往上直視忒修斯，抬動眉頭微笑著。

 

忒修斯往前棲身，手覆上她精緻臉龐，在她臉頰上放置一個吻。滿足得意地環上她的肩膀，輕揉她的臂膀。

 

“我們才是。”忒修斯深情地宣示著。

 

可惡！這已經不是賭注的一部份了，噢！我怎麼有可能這麼做，公然無視大家，跟紐特調情。蒂娜輕咳，手前後快速扇動，想帶走自己臉上發熱的熱度。她開始在座位上不安的扭動，往前想拿杯冰水解救自己的困境，急忙中打翻了整杯水。

 

蒂娜低頭看著自己搞砸的場景，水沿著傾倒的路線，佈滿了她整個腹部與大腿上。她皺眉咬住下嘴唇輕嘆氣，看著坐旁邊的紐特，快速扶正水杯，拿起白色餐巾擦拭她身上的冷水。

 

“沒事的，沒事。”他出聲安撫她。

 

紐特完成最後的擦拭動作，仰頭對蒂娜微笑。他隨手往上伸出食指，抹去她嘴邊蛋黃醬，送進自己嘴裡品藏著。他眨眼微笑對上她睜大的眼。

 

“噢！紐特，你知道你做了什麼嗎？”奎妮首先發聲，紐特他無意間裝了可愛！！

 

紐特側著頭，疑惑。

 

“我們，女孩們，比賽著，裝可愛！”莉塔用手指環繞四周，回答他的疑惑。

 

紐特更加疑惑，面向蒂娜道。

 

“噢！我不知道為什麼你認為你需要它，你很可愛……漂亮。”

 

他停頓，快速眨眼，手指在空中比劃著，加入他的評論。

 

“你知道，你……你生氣手放在腰上……或是咬住下嘴唇……勾落頭髮、你的笑容……更重要……更重要的是，你有……你有一雙……”

 

“ salamander eyes !!!”在座的人除了臉紅的蒂娜，都異口同聲大聲說出。

 

紐特睜大雙眼不可置信的眨動著，看著眼前的大夥，又轉頭看向蒂娜。臉上爬上淡淡紅暈，害羞側著頭微笑。

 

“這是最好的公然調情，我的小弟弟。”

 

“你贏了！”莉塔拿起酒杯向他致意。

 

“噢！紐特，你是甜美的蜂蜜。”

 

“幹的好，夥計！”雅各布揚起大拇指，給予紐特強力認證。

 

一陣笑聲從蒂娜嘴中發出，她揚起有酒窩的甜美笑容。紐特看著她，慢慢地傻笑起來。

 

笑容與歡笑互相感染的，一夥人開始對著彼此傻笑，笑聲開始傳開，充斥餐點之間。

 

*

 

蒂娜與紐特帶著滿肚子的美味料理，漫步在晚間安靜公園裡享受晚風帶來的涼爽。

 

散步間，蒂娜一直低頭思考著。

 

“紐特，你確定你是男性。”她皺眉望向他。

 

他微微搖頭，不解地眨眼，說道。

 

“你認證過的……百分百……男性……。”他看著低頭不語的她，趕緊地補充道。“雖然，有時我對著我的生物們，自稱媽媽……但……這不代表……噢噢噢！你在娛樂我。”他看到她嘴角慢慢展開的微笑，他知道他的蒂娜在打趣他。

 

蒂娜笑出聲，轉身往前邁進。剛要踏出步伐，衣袖就被紐特拉住阻止前進，她再次轉身，進入眼裡的就是，不安地轉換雙腳重心微微癟嘴的紐特。

 

噢！這個可愛的傢伙！蒂娜輕嘆，張開雙手擁抱他。抬頭給他一個響亮的親吻，一個、二個、三個，親吻他。

 

“你這個騙子，你明明就是裝可愛的高手。”她捧著他的臉頰，用鼻頭刷動他的。

 

“我這個騙子，幫你贏了一個禮拜的巧克力與咖啡。”他回親加深她的吻。

 

他離開她的擁抱，眨動雙眼，惡作劇地往她腰上搔動一系列的癢。趁她還沒回過神時，轉身跑開。

 

“來追我吧！”他揚起下巴，挑釁她。

 

她往他方向跑去。

 

這才是極致的裝可愛。

 

銀白月光世界下，兩個小可愛，奔跑、追逐彼此，笑聲沒有間斷……。

 

Fin


End file.
